Life's Good And Bad Times
by 10 tailed demon cat dei lover
Summary: Deidara has a sister named Tsuko, they have a weird relationship, but will it be mended?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story about Deidara's twin sister, Tsuko. And its in her point of view. R&R please!**

"Deidara, hmm!" I yelled jumping on my 15 year old brothers bed

"What, un?" He asked sleepily

I looked into his eyes which were so different from mine. His were cold and filled with anger and sadness and mine were happy and sort of friendly like. The only thing that made us look alike was that we had blond hair, which mine was covering my right eye instead of my left.

"Its time to get up, hmm!"

"I don't want to, un"

"I don't care, come on, hmm" I said grabbing him

When he was up he slapped me, I flinched but tried to let it not show. He always hit me, but I new somewhere in his heart he loved me as a sister

"Im sorry Deidara, hmm" I said walking out the door. I kept my head down but after a minute I banged into someone. I looked up "Sorry Itachi"

"It's ok. Deidara slap you again?"

I nodded sadly

"Come on and have breakfest" He said walking to the kitchen with me following him

When we got there I sat down and ate without saying a word.

"Tsuko, you should train when you're done" Kisame said

"I will, hmm"

I washed my dish and went outside to train. A few minutes later I felt someone with the same chakra as me come my way.

"Tsuko we need to talk, un"

"Yes Deidara, hmm?"

He put his hand on my shoulder but took it off when I flinched

"Im sorry, un"

"Oh, hmm"

"Would you ever forgive me, un?"

"Eventually, but I don't think I can right now" I said walking away

2 days later Pein sent me and Deidara to get somethings from the grass village, we were silently walking into a store at night when we were ambushed by 15 ANBU. They obviously can hide there chakra good or else we would have been able to sense them. 10 had cicled around Deidara getting him tied up, while the othr 5 tied me up and were taking me to who knows where.

"DEIDARA! HELP ME, HMM!" I yelled

Deidara was trying to blow up the ANBU with his clay bombs.

I kept screaming while they took me away.

"TSUKO, UN!" He yelled

a day later.

I learned they wernt ANBU, they were the sound ninja 5 in disguise. I had been brought to Orochimaru's hiddeout and put in the basement without foor or water.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Kimimaru. He had brought me a glass of water, he let me drink it before going out again.

I knew I was stuck here, so I started making up a song.

"You know, when your all alone. Being held in an unfamiliar place. You know, someone out there will, help you. So, just kick up your heals, just let it go bye. Sooner or later someone will save you" I stopped when I got really tired and fell asleep.

3 days later

I heard the noise that made me know that there were people saving me.

"Katsu!" Someone yelled

an explosion was heard when my brother came running in, and sat on thee side of me untying the ropes on my wrist.

"Are you ok Tsuko, un?" He asked

"Yes, hmm" I said hugging him and sobbing

He patted my hair and waited till I was done crying

"Who else came, hmm?" I asked

"Itachi and Kisame, un"

"Oh, hmm"

I tried standing up but almost fell. Deidara caught me and carried me out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

When we had gotten to Itachi and Kisame, they both looked nervous

"Tsuko!" Kisame said

"Hi, hmm" I said

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yes, hmm"

"You should of seen how worried Deidara was when he came back saying you were gone"

I hugged Deidara and smiled

an hour later

We had gotten back to the akatsuki hideout, it looked older and more dull then it had not to long ago.

"I'm hungry, hmm" I said

"Come on, un" Deidara said walkingb with me to the kitchen

He pulled out salami, cheese, and bread and made me a sandwich. He handed it to me and I inhaled it, he made me two more before I had finished.

"I'm gonig to bed, hmm" I said walking to my room. I had put on a matching black and red tank top and pants before climbing into my bed and falling asleep.

**Sorry it was so short. R&r please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

Tsuko's dream

_Konan had just brought in two little kids she had found walking the streets alone, they had a lot of chakra so she thought they might be good for the aktsuki later on._

_a few hours earlier_

_"Who are you, hmm? Tsuko asked, holding her twin brothers hand_

_"My name is Konan, dont worry your safe here. What's your name?"_

_"Im Tsuko, and he's Deidara, hmm"_

_"Well, it's nice to meet you guys" _

_now they were in the akatsuki base playing around and noticing different things_

_"Tsuko, you shouldn't run, hmm" Deidara said_

_"I'm 5 years old DeiDei, I won't fall on thin air, hmm" But as she said that seh tripped and scrapped her knee. Tsuko started crying._

_Deidara sighed before walking to her and kneeling down next to the crying Tsuko "You ok, un?"_

_"No! My knee hurts. Kiss it better DeiDei, hmm?" She asked with the puppy dog eyes that got her just about anything with anyone_

_Deidara sighed once again before kissing Tsuko's knee "Better now, un?"_

_"Much, hmm!" Tsuko said standing up and walking to a room she knew very well "Tachi!" She said barging into a 13 year old Itachi's room_

_"What is it, Tsuko?" He asked picking her up_

_"I got a cut on my knee, hmm!"_

_"Is it better now?"_

_"Yes! Deidei kissed it better, hmm!"_

_5 years later_

_A ten year old Tsuko ran out if the room she shared with her twin brother "I HATE YOU, HMM!"_

_"I HATE YOU TOO, UN!" Deidara yelled back_

_Tsuko ran to the living room and sat on the couch crying _

_"What's wring?" Kisame asked sitting down next to her_

_"I stole one of DeiDei's swords to train with and when I brought it back he caught me and I lied and said I found it and he hit me, hmm"_

_"Why did you steal his sword?"_

_"Because his sword works the best, hmm"_

_Kisame walked away and came back 5 minutes later with Deidara_

_"I'm sorry for hitting you Tsuko, un"_

_"It's ok. I shouldnt of lied, hmm" I said hugging him_

_"It's ok, un"_

**Did you like the chapter? If not you wasted enough time reading it, why not waste a minute more reviewing?**


End file.
